Always There
by xXCarlaLouiseXx
Summary: An old friend returns from the dead to help Craig find happiness, but will he be able to let go of his past in order to save his future? Multiple Craig pairings and ChristophexTweek. Eventually  Crenny.
1. Loss

**A/N: Ok so I know I haven't updated in a while, but I promise I will soon - probably next week. First of all I was dragged off on holidays with my demon siblings and my stressy mum, then I had to go on day trips with them the week after. I've just had a lot of family stuff going on at the moment. I decided to post this story because it has been lying around on my laptop for a while now. Oh and my OC is only in this for like five seconds, she won't be in it after this chapter. This is basically a comedy involving Craig in a bunch of pairings until he finds the right person. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own South Park**

It was like losing Stripes all over again, only ten thousand times worse.

As much as I tried to hold back my tears this time -because Craig Tucker is no cry baby- I couldn't hold back that single, stray teardrop as the Tweek shaped box was lowered into the ground. It didn't feel real to me, it felt like nothing had happened and this was all going on in someone elses life. In fact, to tell the truth, I was still kind of waiting for his twitchy, shaking form to jump out of the shadows and yell something along the lines of "OH JESUS! I'M NOT DEAD! GAH! WHY ARE YOU SAYING I'M DEAD? THE GOVERNMENT IS BEHIND THIS ISN'T IT? I -NNGH- KNEW THEY WERE UP TO SOMETHING!" or maybe some other kind of paranoid rant, but the point is, this just didn't feel right. It didn't feel like his time to go yet, especially after our last conversation...

Tweek sat at the kitchen table, staring at the thermos he clutched between his boney fingers, while I was leaning against the kitchen counter, watching him and trying to think of a way to say what I was about to say without hurting the kid. The silence wasn't comfortable like it used to be, it was awkward and the tension in the air was almost tangible. Tweek took a long, shuddering breath before blurting out _"You -nngh- don't l-love me anymore do you?"_

Well as you can guess, that was a fucking surprise, along with the fact that he seemed perfectly fine with what he had just said. With a statement like that I had no choice but to be honest._ "I do still love you Tweek"_ I answered, taking a seat opposite him and taking hold of his hand. _"I'll always love you, just... not in the same way. You're like a brother to me Tweek."_

_"I-is there anyone else?"_ he questioned, but it was asked more out of curiosity than accusation.

_"No"_ I stated. _"I just... there's no... anymore... you know?" _was what came out next. What? Don't judge me! I'm no good at these things! Fuck you! Tweek understood me, I don't need your approval.

_"I know"_ Tweek nodded, then he slowly stood up and walked to the door, turning to look back at me and say _"I -ack- have to go. I'll see you at school tommorow" _before letting himself out.

...Only I didn't see him at school because he was already lying dead on a cold, hard table top, his mother and father identifying the body as I sat unaware in class. If only I'd offered to walk him home, maybe he'd still be here. Or maybe we'd both be gone, the gang they arrested had about twelve members so I'm guessing that I wouldn't have been much help anyway.

I slowly stepped towards my best friend's grave, bitting the inside of my lip to stop myself from crying, I couldn't loose it in front of all those people. Then I crouched down and reluctantly lowered Tweek's favourite thermos -he had a collection of them- into the ground, letting it fall onto his grave with a gentle thud. When I stood back up again I felt a soft, reassuring hand on my shoulder and turned to see Tweek's mom smiling sadly at me with tearfull, red eyes, which made me feel extremely uncomfortable -as I mentioned earlier, I'm no good at these things- but I sent a weak smile of my own back her way.

The weird thing was that, literally everyone was there. Every single person that had ever been lucky enough to have Tweek's presence somewhere in their life was there, even Steven Speilberg and George Lucas, although they stayed by their limo wearing black shades -as if they thought that would hide their identities.

As everyone else began to depart I stayed by the grave for a while, needing some time with my thoughts "You were a popular bastard Tweek" I mumbled with a tearfull grin. "It's a shame you couldn't be here to see how many lives you touched."

"It gets easier you know" A familiar female voice stated. "Trust me, I've been there."

"Uh... hello?" I called, searching around for the source of the voice. My gaze finally settled on a girl not far away from me, she was dressed in black so she had obviously been at the funeral, only I couldn't tell who it was because she was sat down, looking at another grave, which had obviously been there longer than Tweek's.

She looked up at me and I recognised the mid-length blonde hair poking out from under a black beret "I stayed behind to visit my mum" she explained in her Welsh accent. "Car accident, two years ago" she added before I could ask, not that I was going to anyway because to be honest -in the nicest way possible- I couldn't give a crap. I didn't even know the girl really, she was just Tweek's lab partner and also happened to be in my English class. "It helps to write about it" she stated.

"Is that why you're always glued to that scruffy, old notebook of yours?" I didn't even know why I bothered to ask, I guess I was just being polite.

She answered with a nod, reaching to the side of her and lifting up said notebook, along with a black pen. "It helps if you're one of those people who doesn't like to talk about it, like me." She then turned her attention away from me to scribble stuff down in her note book.

"Oh" I replied, pausing to steal another glance at my ex-boyfriend's grave, my eyes tracing over the shiny, metal plaque, pausing where each letter of his name had been skillfully etched into it. "...Thanks... I guess."

She didn't even glance up from her writing as she waved it off her free hand "Welcome" she responded half heartedly. We stayed there in silence for a few more minutes before I finally turned and walked away.

Weird girl... it's no surprise that Tweek got on well with her.

As I walked past row upon row of graves my mind wandered back to the last nice thing I'd said to Tweek, it was three weeks ago...

_"H-hey Craig" _Tweek greeted boredly as I took a seat at his lunch table.

_"Hi Tweek" _I replied in the same bored tone, even then the spark in our relationship was slowly fizzling out.I looked up at him momentarily before mumbling _"Your flicky hair looks kind of cool today."_

_"Nnngh - Thanks"_ the blond responded. _"I used gel on it."_

... The memory caused me to groan in frustration 'Your flicky hair looks kind of cool today'? What the fuck? That's not even a real compliment! Why couldn't my last friendly words to him have been something meaningfull like 'You know I love you right?' or... I don't know, just something a little bit better than a phrase that a gay hairdresser would use to break the ice.

I was so wrapped up in beating myself up that I didn't even notice yet another blond waiting for me at the gates until he scared the shit out of me by suddenly slinging his arm over my shoulder. "Holy shit Kenny!" I exclaimed, scowling at him. "Don't do that."

"Sorry" my other best friend mumbled through his now midnight black hoodie - he dyed it for the funeral. Kenny pulled his hood down and shot a concerned glance at me "You ok?" he asked.

I switched my gaze to the floor "I don't know" I answered truthfully. "I'm still waiting for it to sink in."

Kenny nodded, letting out a shaky breath before saying "He's ok I promise."

"But that doesn't change the fact that he's not here" I argued, halting in my tracks when we reached the community centre where everyone was meeting after the funeral to get drunk and act like total dickheads - any excuse to get drunk is taken advantage of in this town, it's ridiculous. "I'm not going in there" I state.

"Why?" Kenny asked in a worried tone. "I swear to God Craig if you go all emo on me-"

I cut him off "I'm not going to turn into a faggy emo" I promised. "I just... don't want all of those idiots coming up to me and acting like they care when they're all gonna forget that Tweek even existed by next week."

"Ok, just as long as I know you're not gonna do something stupid" he replied. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I just want to be alone for a while" I shoved his arm away roughly and strode away from him as I felt the familiar stinging sensation in my eyes. I managed to reach my house, unlock the door and get to my room without any tears making a guest appearance.

Then when I slammed the door shut and turned around my eyes locked on a picture of me and Tweek, in said photo he had stollen my hat and was trying to hold back a giggle at my half surprised, half annoyed expression. My heart wrenched as the fact that I was never going to see his stupid twitchy face again or hear his annoying squeaky noises hit me and suddenly it became much harder to breathe.

I backed up until my shoulders were pressing against my door and slid down it in a trance-like state until I was led on the patchy old carpet, which I'd refused to let my mom replace because I hate change. In an instant I went from feeling like an outsider looking in on someone else's life to feeling like my whole world was being ripped apart at the seams, leaving a Tweek Tweak shaped hole in the process.

It was entirely different to any other kind of pain I'd ever felt. When I was twelve, I broke my arm and fractured a few ribs whilst trying to be a smartass on a stunt bike, but that didn't even begin to compare to this kind of hurt. It literally felt like someone had walked up to me and ripped my heart clean from my chest, without any word of warning. An invisible weight was pressing down on my chest making it more and more impossible to take in oxygen, moving onto my side and curling into a ball didn't make it much better, but at least it was slightly more comfortable than lying flat on my back.

It was at that point that I noticed the streams of salty water pouring silently down my cheeks along with the pool of moisture that stained the rough carpet material.

After that I was only vaguely aware of my parents coming to check on me every so often, and the smell of the food they left outside the door.


	2. Time doesn't heal, Tweek does

A day passed.

A day quickly turned into two days.

Two days soon became a whole week.

I still hadn't moved from my spot on the floor, not for anything or anyone, except maybe that one day when my mom tried to force feed me. It was weird -and it made me feel even more depressed- that everything just went on as usual, the town had only briefly paused it's usual activities when Tweek died. Is this what happens? Does everything just keep going? Is someone's presence on earth really that insignificant? I would have liked to think that if it was me, people would at least think of me once in a while, not try to block out the fact that I was even there.

"I-I'm sorry -gah- I thought this was where Craig Tucker l-lived" a voice said out of the blue, causing me to jump out of my skin and sit bolt upright in shock because I knew for a fact that it belonged to a certain -supposedly dead- paranoid blond. "But you're obviously some -nngh- kind of i-imposter because Craig Tucker doesn't cry like a pathetic little girl. Craig Tucker sticks his middle f-finger up at life and -gah- carries on."

"Okaaaay" I think out loud. "So now I'm hearing voices, fantastic, absolutely fucking perfect" I stated sarcastically.

"Oh Jesus!" echoed through my room, in more of an exasperated tone than Tweek's usual paranoid one. "Y-you are such an idiot. You're not -ack- hearing things dumbass!"

"Tweek?" I questioned, still partially wondering if I had passed out and this was just an extremely fucked up dream.

"No" the voice replied sarcastically. "I'm the -nngh- mother fucking tooth fairy. Jesus! Of course it's Tweek!"

Wow, attitude or what? "But you're dead" I said dumbly.

"P-promise you won't freak out?" he asked, sounding more like his nervous self.

I let out a loud sigh "Tweek, since when have the words freak out ever been connected to me in anyway other than what the freshmen do when I threaten to tie them to the flagpole by their shoelaces?"

There was a long pause until I finally heared a mumble of "Good point" before the craziest fucking shit I'd ever witnessed -which is coming from someone who once fought a giant guinea pig using laser eyes- happened right in front of me. Tweek just appeared, like some kind of fucked up, blond Harry Potter would after just using his invisibility cloak. Not only did he just materialize out of thin air, but he was also fucking see through -as in I could actually see my red racer poster through his thin, shaking waist- and he was glowing. Yes glowing, like a fire fly or something.

All I could think of to say after that was "Uh... hi."

"Yeah yeah -gah- I know, long time, no see and all that sh-shit" Tweek muttered, before grabbing me by the shirt and dragging me downstairs towards the kitchen, he was surprisingly strong as a... ghost?... I don't know, whatever he was. Also I noticed that he had swapped his olive green, poorly buttoned shirt for an olive green, leather jacket, which kind of made him look badass -I know, weird right? He practically threw me into the kitchen "N-now fucking eat something before I -gah- stick a funnel down your throat and make you do it!"

Well as you can guess I was feeling kind of mind fucked with all of this going on, but I did as the glowing dead kid in my kitchen said and whipped up a sandwitch. Only then did I realise how hungry I actually was, having gone a week without food and all. Tweek watched with a satisfied expression as I sat down and started eating "Ok, explain" I demanded with a mouthfull of bread and stuff.

"I'm an angel" Tweek said as if it was the most normal thing ever, giving me a 'How did you not know this already?' look. He folded his arms "Guardian to be -nngh- s-specific."

"Wait... what?" I asked.

He sighed "Craig, d-don't be an asshole, I know you -gah- heard what I said."

"Yeah I heard you" I stated. "But what the fuck? You just show up out of nowhere fucking glowing and telling me you're a guardian angel, acting like you had a personality transplant or something and-"

"Nngh- I'm dead, I know that nothing else can kill me, so what's the -gah- point in being paranoid?" the blonde pointed out.

"That's true" I responded. "But that doesn't explain why you're not upset. I mean shit, you died Tweek! And just after we broke up as well, aren't you even the slightest bit sad about that."

"Yeah... about that" Tweek shuffled on the spot anxiously, his cheeks turning pink even now he was dead. "...I-I um... I kind of m-met someone." With that sentence another glowing teenager arrived on the scene. He was slightly taller than Tweek and had a glossy, thick mop of mud brown hair. His chocolate brown eyes shined with confidence as a cigarrette hung casually from his lips... oh and -unlike Tweek- this angel actually had wings, thick, light brown, feathered wings, which ended at the backs of his knees. "Craig, this is Christophe. Christophe, this is Craig."

I didn't know what to think, Tweek had already found someone else... and he was undoubtedly hotter than me. For a start he didn't have stupidass, traintrack braces running along his teeth. Then there was the fact that he had muslces whereas I was just tall and thin. Finally he was brimming with confidence whereas I was just brimming with moodiness, which people often mistook for confidence so I didn't really bother to correct them.

"Bonjour Craig" the brunette greeted. _Great, he's also French, which just happens to be the language of love _I thought.

When I realised that they were waiting for me to say something all I could think of was "Yeah, hi. So how come he has wings and you don't Tweek?"

To which Tweek rolled his eyes and replied "I need to -ack- prove myself as a guardian angel before I can get wings." Then he moved to sit opposite me "And I chose you as my first project."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because -nngh- I'm happy now, and you're obviously sad, pathetic and -ack- lonely" he explained and I flipped him off, which he ignored before continuing. "S-so my mission is to help you find someone."

"Good luck with that" I scoffed. "Have you seen half of the guys in this town? No thanks!"

"Maybe you are just too pickee" that French person offered.

"Uh did it look like I was talking to you Claude?" I asked, shooting a glare his way.

He narrowed his eyes at me "Eet ees Christophe."

"Whatever" I replied, flipping him off.

"W-well you're just going to have to look -nngh- past people's flaws and try to see what they're really like inside" Tweek instructed, causing me to snort loudly and almost choke on my sandwhich.

"Now you sound like something off a Hallmark card, only more stuttery" I commented, which earned a pout from my dead blond friend. There was a long, painfull silence before I finally decided to give in and let him help. I mean he is my best friend, so I guess I could help him by letting him help me. Letting out a defeated sigh I asked "So how is gonna work? Do you wave a magic wand in my face and say some kind of rhyme or what?"

"I'm a guardian angel Craig, n-not a fairy godmother" Tweek huffed, folding his arms. "You have to do all the work, I'm just here to guide you along the way. Oh and you can't tell anyone that I'm talking to you because it's the rules, p-plus they'll think you're crazy." Oh yeah, because I was planning on running around town with a loudspeaker and shouting about how I could see my dead best friend and his feathery, French boyfriend.

"But that's crap" I groaned.

"L-look!" Tweek snapped, I was obviously testing his patience. "I know that you haven't -ack- worked a day in your miserable life, but this is important, so could you please at least try?" I nodded reluctantly and his expression softened. "Good, do you have anymore -gah- questions?"

I glanced at Tweek's faggy boyfriend and he smirked at me annoyingly "Yeah is Pierre gonna be here everytime you show up?"

"Christophe" the other boy interjected.

"Whatever" I retorted.

"Yeah he will" Tweek answered with a glare. "Because I want him here." This caused the brunette teen to grin even more and pull Tweek into a back hug, whipering something into his ear that made him blush.

"Get a room" I mumbled, causing Tweek's already pink cheeks to burn a bright crimson colour.

"U-um... so... uh..." Tweek stumbled over his words in embarrasment. "Sowestarttommorowok?Bye!" he gushed before both him and the frog vanished, leaving me alone in my kitchen.

What the hell did I just get myself into?

**A/N: Hee hee I made Tweek have an attitude lol. I always wanted to write Tweek as just a quirky annoyance instead of my usual paranoid, falling apart at the seams kind of Tweek. I figured this was the best time to try it because he can't be killed twice so what has he got left to be afraid of?**

Yeah so this and the first chapters were quite short, but the next one is longer because that's where the fun begins *evil grin* lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own South Park, but if I did I would be soooooo happy.


	3. Kyle? Seriously?

**A/N: So here's chapter three, hope you enjoy because this is wher the fun begins lol. I feel so awkward writing stuff like this, but I have to work on it so...**

"W-what about -nngh- Kevin Stoley?" Tweek suggested as he sat opposite me at the lunch table.

"Too gay" I answered, looking down at my plate so that no one would notice me talking to... well, since guardian Tweek is only visible to me, I guess I'd be talking to myself.

"Stan?" he tried.

"Too straight" I replied, to which Tweek responded with a 'now you know that's a lie' look. "Fine, he's not, but it would be too weird anyway."

"Why?" Frenchie enquired.

"Because we look like eachother" I stated. "It would be like dating my twin."

"Zen, what about zat blond keed who eez currently running towards you?" he said, pointing.

"Huh?" was all I could say before Kenny practically tackled me -his hood falling down in the process- and I had to struggle to stay in my seat. He was almost crushing me with how tightly he was hugging, but I guess I only had myself to blame. I sat dead straight and shot Tweek, Christophe and anyone else who saw an I-don't-know-this-guy look. However they seemed to miss this because they were both making guestures as if to say now is your chance or go for it, I replied by flipping them off behind my attacker's back.

After a few seconds Kenny realised what he was doing and quickly moved away from me "Sorry" he said, running a hand through his messy, sandy blond hair. "But you told me you weren't gonna go emo."

"I didn't" I pointed out.

"Dude, you locked yourself in your room for a whole week and wouldn't even let your family in to talk to you" Kenny replied. "Why didn't you tell me you were that depressed at the funeral?"

I shrugged "I wasn't."

"Denial" Tweek mumbled, causing me to glare in his direction.

Unfortunately Kenny saw this and started waving his hand in front of my eyes "Craig?"

Tweek shot a wide eyed look of sheer panic my way and I quickly turned to face the alive and breathing -which I now notice is kind of ironic considering Kenny is usually the dead one- blond, going back to my usual stoic expression. "If you don't stop waving your hand around I'll break your arm" I threatened.

"What the hell were you looking at?" he asked. "You looked like you wanted to kill someone, either that or you were in intense pain. What's up?"

"Lie" Tweek demanded. "I d-don't care what you tell him -gah- just say something!"

"Uh I... I was making that face because... I... I have to go to the bathroom bye!" I shouted, sprinting out into the hall before he could say anything.

"What th-the fuck Craig?" Tweek questioned as he appeared beside me.

"I can't lie ok?" I snapped. "I fail at thinking things up on the spot. Look he didn't catch on did he?"

"Onlee because you deed nut geev 'eem a chance to" what's his name pointed out.

I sighed "Did I ask for your input Jean-Paul?"

"C-Claude" Tweek corrected.

"Christophe" Frenchie growled.

"Whatever" Me and Tweek chorused.

"The point is -gah- if we're going stand any chance of staying hidden, you need to lie better" Tweek explained.

"I'll try" I answered. "But how am I supposed to-" I was cut off when a hand grabbed the front of my shirt suddenly, pulling me into darkness as I heard a door slam shut. "What the fuck?" I questioned no one in particular. "If you don't let me out of here right now I'm gonna kick your a-" I was silenced again by a smooth finger tip being pressed against my mouth, before the light switched on to reveal that I was in the janitor's closet with... Kyle Broflovski?

"I have an offer for you Craig" he stated. "How would you like to hang out after school with me today?" he inquired, treating this more like a business proposal than asking me to go on a date.

I was kind of surprised, I mean Kyle? I thought he hated me "Um..." I began.

"S-say yes" Tweek's voice instructed through the door. "Go on don't -ack- be an idiot, it's just three letters."

"Do eet!" Claude -whatever he's called- added.

I slamed my hand against the door under the disguise of needing something to lean against, which hopefully shut them up "Ok" I answered.

"Great" Kyle replied. "Meet me by the gates after school" he instructed before making his way out into the hall again.

"Ok, what did I just agree to?" I asked as I came out of the closet -not like that- a little while later.

"I believe eet eez called a date" the brunette stated sarcastically as he leaned against a locker, Tweek's hand placed firmly in his. "Eet eez when two people spend time togezare, to get to know eachozare better."

"Oh look, the Frenchie knows sarcasm" I stated. "Kyle? Seriously? Kyle? Why the hell does _he_ want to go on a date with _me_?"

"D-does he have to have a reason?" Tweek questioned.

"If it's one of Stan's gang... yeah" I replied. Then I noticed that it was almost the end of lunch. Now I had to go on a date with someone who -up until now- I thought hated me, plus I was going to die of starvation since my body still hadn't caught up from the past week of skipping meals, perfect, that was exactly how I'd wanted to spend my day. I let out a loud, frustrated groan when the annoyingly peircing bell sounded to signal the end of lunch.

When I finally reached the science classroom, which was at the opposite end of the school by the way, I was three inches away from death - ok so not literally, but I did feel like crap. "Craig, what the hell is up with you?" Kenny said, grabbing my wrist and dragging me away from the classroom, stopping when we got far enough away that the teacher wouldn't see us. "Ok I want answers now. Why are you acting so weird?"

"I... I can't tell you" I replied, only by now I was starting to feel dizzy so it came out slurred and probably sounded more like a bunch of random noises.

"Craig?" Kenny questioned. "Holy shit, you look like death warmed up. Are you ok?"

This time I didn't even mumble at him, I just dropped forwards, forcing him to catch me as everything went dark...

_Ugh, why do I feel like I'm having the worst hangover ever?_ I though as the world slowly came into focus again. I was met with the sight of bright white, it was everywhere, surrounding me "Am I in heaven?" I wondered out loud.

"No, you're in the nurse's office because you fainted and I had to drag your skinny ass all the way here" Kenny's voice aswered and I slowy pushed myself into a sitting position to see him glaring at me from across the room. "You didn't have any lunch did you?" he accused. I shook my head in response. "Tell me the truth asshole, because I need answers. Do you or do you not... have an eating disorder?"

"What?" I questioned, quirking a brow at him.

"Don't be a dick Craig, I'm serious" Kenny replied. "If you starve yourself to death you can't come back."

"No, I don't have an eating disorder dumbass" I smirked at his cluelessness. "I just missed lunch because..."

"Because?" Kenny pushed.

I let out a sigh of defeat "Because Kyle asked me on a date."

The blond's eyes widdened "And you said yes?" I nodded. "Oh my god, that's so weird dude."

"How is it weird?" I asked.

"Because I always thought you hated eachother" he explained. Before anyone could say anything else my stomach let out an almighty rumble, which echoed around the room and caused my cheeks to burn a bright shade of crimson. "Stay here" Kenny instructed. "I'll go get you some food."

"Oh yeah, 'cause I was planning on running a marrathon today" I replied sarcastically. He responded by flipping me off before exiting the room "Hey! That's my thing!" I called after him, but he was probably too far away to hear me anyway.

I sat there in silence for about two seconds, before jumping out of my skin when Tweek and the French douche suddenly appeared "See? I told you 'ee wasn't dead" French douche reassured Tweek.

"Dude!" I snapped. "Could you like... not just pop up out of thin air like that? You're gonna give me a heartattack!"

Tweek just glared at me "You are such -nngh- an idiot Craig!" he scolded. "You're going to die if you keep skipping meals like this! What the hell were you thinking?"

"Not you too" I groaned. "I just got all of this from Kenny."

"How do you think it's gonna m-make me look if you -ack- die?" Tweek continued. "That would make me like, the worst guardian angel ever!"

"Thank you so much for your concern about my health Tweek" I responded sarcastically.

Tweek ignored me, starting to pace around the room and mumble about possible ways that this could go wrong. There was the paranoid Tweek I knew and loved. "Hey, you did nut answer my question" Frenchie stated.

"What question?" I asked.

"What about zat blonde keed you keep hanging around weev?" he replied. "You seem to get on well."

"Kenny?" I questioned.

The French guy nodded and Tweek stopped pacing, his eyes lighting up with hope "Yeah, what about Kenny? You guys are like best friends anyway an-"

"Let me stop you there Tweek" I interupted. "Best friends, as in anything I tried would probably mess up our friendship forever. And as much as I act like I don't care I would rather be single with at least one friend than single and a loner."

"How do you know that you would mess everything up?" Tweek asked.

I shot him a weird look "Tweek, this is me we're talking about. I can't even get your boyfriend's name right and he's been hanging around annoying me for almost two days now."

"Yeah, but that's just -nngh- because you don't care about Christophe" Tweek replied.

I nodded, adding a "No offence" to the French boy.

"None taken" he answered.

"Tweek, I just can't ok?" I stated. "From now on he isn't even an option so I don't want you nagging me about it." Tweek nodded reluctantly and dissappeared, along with his French fag.

"Who were you talking to?" Kenny questioned as he walked into the room and handed me some kind of food and I didn't even look to see what it was, I was hungry and it was edible, that was enough for me.

"Uh... I was... talking to my mom" I answered. "On my cell phone?" I added, almost kicking myself for the fact that even I sounded like I didn't believe it.

"Ok" Kenny answered, sounding unconvinced. "So... Kyle huh?"

I nodded, letting out a loud sigh "Yeah... Kyle."

...

"So..." I started, just trying to think of something to break the slightly awkward silence that enveloped my room as I sat on the edge of my bed and Kyle sat at my computer desk.

"So" he mirrored back to me.

"What did you wanna do?" I asked, playing with the earflap of my favourite blue hat absent mindedly. Only to be taken by surprise two seconds later when Kyle actually sat on my lap, straddling my hips. _Oh. My. God. What the fuck is going on?_I thought as he gave me a look, which made me feel entirely uncomfortable.

"I had something in mind" Kyle replied with a sly spark in his emerald eyes, before pushing the hat off my head -which was odd- and planting his lips against mine. My eyes widdened in complete shock and it took all of my strength not to push him off me, it was just way too weird.

I started to kiss back, thinking that maybe it was just weird because I hadn't done anything like this with someone other than Tweek for a long time. Nope, it was still bizzare, but I decided to just go with it anyways and placed my hands on his hips awkwardly. I was trying to enjoy the kiss, I really was, but it was just completely confusing to me. Why would Kyle -the guy who had hated me since elementary school- suddenly be all over me like this?

I felt his tongue slip into my mouth as he wrapped his arms around my neck and I had never wanted Tweek and his faggy, feathered boyfriend to poof into the room out of nowhere and interrupt more than I did at that moment. In fact they could have been watching me, I mean Tweek was invisible when he first spoke to me, they could have been right there in that room - this thought only made me feel more uncomfortable. It was all so weird though, his hips were too boney, his tongue tasted of Jew food -whatever that tastes like- and all I could see was his wild, red hair sticking up all over the place. I continued to brush it off and just go with it, until the next thing happened.

I still cringe now everytime I think about it and I remember it so well. The long, thin fingers sliding into my hair, the unfamiliar chest pressing closer to mine and finally the soft moan followed by Kyle's mumble of "Oh Stan" against my lips. He instantly froze, pulling away from me and giving me an apollogetic look... so now it was ten times as uncomfortable. I pushed him off my lap and he took a seat next to me. "I'm sorry."

"You only asked me to do this because I look like Stan?" I questioned.

He bit his lip and looked at his feet guiltily "Yeah, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Not you're smartest moment" I stated, before sighing. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"Because he's not-"

"He is" I cut him off.

"Really?" Kyle asked, looking up at me for confirmation, I nodded. "How do you know?"

"I have my sources" I replied.

"Ok... yeah. Yeah, I will tell him" Kyle decided, exiting the room in a determined manner before returning. "Thanks Craig, you're not such an asshole after all."

"Don't mention it" I replied. _Seriously, don't, ever again _my brain added.

"See you at school tomorrow" he said before leaving again. I hope he wasn't serious about that last part, I really can't be bothered with him trying to drag me into his faggy little group. Even Kenny got fed up with their drama after a while, that's why he started hanging out with me.

"Oh Jesus!" Tweek comments, materialising beside me. "This is gonna take -ack- a lot more work than I thought!"

So now he get's it.


	4. Is Tweek Jealous?

**A/N: Hey, thanks for the punctuation tip last time. I'm allways trying to improve so it was a big help. I hope I've done it right**

"HE DID WHAT?" Kenny exclaimed, almost spitting out his coke as he leaned against the counter in my kitchen. Kenny does that, he always seems to turn up just after something bad has happened, usually with a sympathetic smile on his face eventhough he doesn't know what has happened yet, or if anything has happened. It's like he knows EVERYTHING, which is kind of creepy if you think about it, but I'm used to it by now. So I wasn't surprised when he turned up about five minutes after Kyle left and demanded to know how it went.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair "He moaned Stan's name against my mouth."

"Wow," Kenny grinned. "That's awkward. I knew there had to be some reason behind him asking you out though. I mean, he hates you."

That earned him the middle finger "Actually he told me that I'm _'not such an asshole after all'_," I stated, using air quotes for the part Kyle said. "And he said he'd see me in school tomorrow," I groaned, slipping into a chair and resting my head against the cold, hard wood of the dinning table. Of course Tweek and his boyfriend were nosing in on this, Tweek sat next to me and Frenchie sat opposite. Tweek placed a comforting -if it wasn't ice cold- hand on my shoulder.

"Coming from Kyle that's not just a casual goodbye, that's a promise," Kenny chuckled. "You may as well stop calling them Stan and thoes guys now because by tomorrow, you'll be one of those guys."

"Not if I can help it," I argued.

"You sound like you have a plan," he commented.

"I do," I replied, sitting up straight again."I'm gonna annoy the hell out of them so that they don't want to hang out with me."

"Dude, if they can put up with Cartman's level of annoying then they can definitely put up with whatever you're going to dish out. Plus you were responsible for Stan and Kyle getting together-"

"They might not even be-"

"Trust me, they're together. They've been staring at each other in class for over a year now." I would ask him how he knows this, but I know it's because he never pays attention to the actual lessons in class. "They're gonna think they owe you now, and on top of that they probably think you need cheering up after... y'know."

"Kenny," I frowned."You can talk about Tweek, it's not forbidden or anything. I know everyone else can go on as if he never even existed, but I'd like to at least keep his memory alive."

Tweek grinned "So ya do m-miss me?" and put his arms around me in an annoyingly cute, squeezing hug, which I couldn't wriggle out of because I would look like a freak. So I just let out a frustrated huff and let him get it out of his system.

"Zat was so gay," Le frog grumbled.

I rolled my eyes at the French pidgeon. "Why do you do that?" Kenny asked suddenly, taking me by surprise.

"What?" I responded, deciding it was best to just play dumb.

"I'm not sure," Kenny replied, shooting me a weird look. "But it's creeping me out, stop doing it."

"Um... ok?" I answered.

"Dude he -gah- pays way too m-much attention to you," Tweek comented. "Can't we even just -nngh- put him down as a maybe?" My hand slipped under the table so that Kenny wouldn't see me flipping Tweek off. "F-fine whatever, I was only trying to help."

...

Turns out, Kenny was right, as soon as lunch time came around Stan and those guys sat themselves down at mine, Kenny's and formerly Tweek's awesome ass table, complete with a chewing gum dispenser -kidding, that would be gross- and millions of coffee coloured rings where Tweek had placed his thermos over the past few years. Well, I wasn't going to move tables because I liked to sit by the old coffee stain from where Cartman frightened Tweek into dropping his thermos that one time. I traced it with my finger whilst pretending to listen to what they were saying, wondering where Tweek had gotten to, I guess he needed a moment alone with his French boyfriend, they probably got tired of invading my privacy for once. Either that or they were off having a quickie somewhere, which was just too disgusting to think about.

"...Craig?...Earth to Tucker," Stan called, waving his hand in front of my face.

Kenny pushed his hand away "Don't," he instructed. "He hates it when people do that, he threatened to break my arm last time I did it."

"Oh," the raven haired teen said, swiftly retracting his hand.

I looked up at the concerned gazes of the others "What?" I asked.

Stan sighed "Dude, you've been tracing that coffee stain with your finger for half an hour now. I don't even hang out with you, but I know that's not normal behaviour for you." That's when I noticed his other arm snaked around Kyle's waist.

"I just miss it," I stated, only just realising how true that answer was.

"What?" Kyle asked.

"That," I replied, motioning towards Stan's arm.

Kyle blushed instantly, but brushed it off "Well then, we'll just have to find you someone."

"Not you as well!" I groaned. "I get enough of that from... uh... my parents," I changed the end quickly.

"Your parents?" Stan asked. "They don't seem like the match making types."

By this point I had three pairs of eyes staring at me, waiting for an answer. "Uh...well... not match making exactly," I stalled, before my brain finally came up with something. "It's just, they're always going on at me _'when are you gonna get back out there Craig_' and _'Are you just gonna sit around here sulking for the rest of your life?'_," I mimicked my mom's voice, which due to my bored nasally tone did not sound any different to my normal voice. "The truth is I just can't think of anyone who I would get on with as well as I got on with Tweek."

"That's it!" Kenny blurted. "You need closure dude, meet me by the gates after school. I'm taking you somewhere and I don't want any arguements from you."

All I could do was blink art him for a few seconds "Did you just ask me on a date?"

An uncomfortable silence settled over our table, until Kenny finally broke it by snorting "Oh my God your face!" he laughed, Stan and Kyle joining in. "No dumbass, you just need to talk to some people and I think I know who."

The rest of the lunch hour was way more relaxed, and I gotta say, now that Stan and Kyle aren't going to space every other weekend and generally getting into ridiculous situations... they're not that bad. I'd never tell them that though, as far as they're concerned I still think they're douches.

...

As soon as I reached the school gates Kenny grabbed my hand and started dragging me down the street and towards town "Kenny, what the hell are you doing?" I asked. "Dude, let go of my hand, people will think we're queer for eachother!"

"Good," he replied.

"W-what?" I questioned, mentally kicking myself for the stammer and wondering why the temperature had just risen considerably outside.

"I meant to say no," Kenny corrected.

"Yeah, but you didn't," I argued stubbornly.

"Look! That's not the point," Kenny responded. "The point is that you're acting like a pussy Craig, and you need to let all the chickness out of your system before I die of humiliation at the poor excuse for a dude you are at the moment."

"Is chickness even a word?" I inquired, just earning a frustrated growl from the blonde as he pushed me in through a shop doorway.

I realised where I was as soon as the scent of coffee hit my nostrils, but when I turned all I got was a yell of "See ya later," from Kenny as he dissappeared into the distance. I was so gonna kill him later, it's a shame he'd be back to annoy me the very next day, he doesn't have the patience to wait a week like Tweek did.

Speaking of Tweek... my stomach lurched as I tentatively walked towards the Tweaks, they couldn't see me yet, their backs were turned as they adjusted the various coffee machines. Then my stomach did flips as I took a deep breath "Excuse me," I called over the counter.

Tweek's mom spun around, cappucino in hand "Can I hel-" she gasped, dropping whoevers order she was carrying and sprinting towards the counter to pull me into a crushing, uncomfortable hug. "I'm so glad to see you," she whispered through tears. The counter was painfully digging into my hips and the smell of coffee was starting to make me feel sick, but I didn't care about all that as I hugged my second mom back and -oh god please don't tell anyone- cried into her shoulder.

"Go easy on the mugs honey," Mr Tweak chuckled half heartedly before turning to see what all the fuss was about. "We only have a-" his sentence was cut short when he saw me and he smiled warmly. "Craig, I was starting to think you'd gone into hibernation or something."

"Nah, I'm still here sir," I choked out pathetically.

"I miss him so much," Mrs Tweak sobbed, still not showing any signs of breaking the hug.

"Me too," I replied, thinking that maybe it was best not to tell them that I could see their son's ghost. "But he's probably in a better place now... not scared anymore... dating a French idiot possibly." Tweek's mom smiled through her tears, slowly pulling away from me and actually letting me breathe again. "I guess I want to talk about it," I stated nervously.

"Finally," Tweak's dad sighed. "We thought you were never going to ask."

Mrs Tweak frowned at me "It's no good for you at all, keeping things bottled up like this."

"I know," I addmited reluctantly. "So can we talk about it?"

"Wait till we close the shop and we'll go find some photo albums and stuff for you," Mrs Tweak instructed, they moved into the building next to their shop a couple of years ago, mainly because it was more conveinient, but also because Tweek was terrified of staying in the house on his own when they lived further away.

I nodded, moving to take a seat in a booth next to the window and staring out of it. "She eez right you know, eet eezn't 'ealthy for you to keep pushing people and theengs away," a husky French voice stated, causing me to jump.

I opened a menu and held it by my face so that no one would see me speaking "Well, I already heard it from her, I don't need to hear it translated into overconfident asshole by you."

"But eet eez a language I am fluent in," Frenchie smirked.

"No one cares," I responded lamely. "Where's T week anyways?"

"'Ee eez over zere," Le frog answered pointing towards Tweek, who was now hovering -literally- over his parents' shoulders, telling them that they're making the coffee wrong and explaining how he does it, eventhough they can't see or hear him.

"What a retard," I mumbled. "Wait if he can already fly then why does he need wings?"

"Eet eez a mattare of pride," Pierre explained. "Eef you do nut 'ave weengs zen you are nut really an angel."

"Oh," I answered. "Makes sense I guess."

Before I could say anything else I heared a cry of "SHIT!- Hey Craig," and looked up to see Thomas walking towards me, carrying a tray of drinks. Huh, I didn't know he worked here now. He smiled as my ice blue eyes met his green-ish brown ones and I couldn't help but think _'Maybe Thomas would want to go out with me'_.

"Hi, long time no see," I replied.

"Yeah, Mr and Mrs -BITCH!- Tweak asked me to bring this to you," he pointed out as he reached my table. However, before he got there he tripped and fell flat on his face, the tray and mug were also sent tumbling to the floor.

I lept out of my seat to help him, only to pause when I noticed the still outstretched, partially see through foot. I turned, fully prepared to give that French asshole my best death glare. Only it wasn't his ugly face staring back at me... it was Tweek... and he looked furious. "Anyone but him," he growled through gritted teeth, scaring the shit out of me because I'd never seen the kid angry before.

Wow, I didn't know Tweek was the jealous type.


	5. Too much to handle

"Do you remember this one?" Mrs Tweak asked, pushing another photo album onto my lap. Once Tweek's parents had finished their shift, me and -to Tweek's dismay- Thomas had gone back to their house to talk about the good old days when Tweek was literally scared of his shadow, convinced that it was stalking him.

I looked down at the picture of us, it was one of our infamous christmas concerts and that year we had some how ended up reinacting Heroes, which was Mr Garissons favourite show at the time so I guess it made sense. Only this was probably Tweek's least favourite memory... because he was playing Claire Bennet. I had to hold back a laugh when I saw the photo of him in a cheerleading outfit, which he had borrowed off Bebe, pulling at the hem of the too short skirt and wearing a look of utter discomfort. Yeah, the school got a lot of complaints that year.

"I thought I -nngh- burned this picture," Tweek commented, looking over my shoulder at the photo. "It was your idea, remember?"

The corners of my mouth twitched up into a smirk "Yeah, I thought Tweek burned this photo," I stated.

"Oh, we had more than one copy," Mrs Tweak explained.

This was the moment that Thomas and Mr Tweak decided to enter the room, carrying two mugs each. Tweek visibly tensed at the sight of Thomas and Christophe placing a half comforting, half warning hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I hope you -COCK!- like the coffee," Thomas stated, placing the mugs on the coffee table in front of us.

"I hope you -gah- choke on it Thomas," Tweek spat and I struggled not to turn around and glare at him.

Thomas giggled as he caught sight of the photo "Is that Tweek? ASSHOLE! - Oh my God that's so cute!"

Tweek let out a mocking giggle of his own "Oh my God y-you're so fake!" he mimicked in a sickeningly sweet voice.

I let out a loud sigh "Yeah, it is Tweek," I answered before burrying my head in my hands.

Tweek's parents obviously got the wrong idea from this and though I was upset -whereas the truth was I had a mega headache courtesy of Tweek- because they edged their way out of the room "We'll let you have some thinking time. You don't have to talk about it until you're sure that you feel like it," Mrs Tweak explained before both parents made a swift exit into the kitchen.

"I'm sure that -BITCH!- Tweek would want you to be happy," Thomas said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I sat back up to make sure Tweek heard it when I replied "Yeah, you would think so wouldn't you," sounding slightly irritated, but managing to hold back most of the frustration.

"I'm sure that he would -ASS!- want you to move on... get back out there," he continued, scooting closer to me slightly.

"Oh please!" Tweek suddenly interjected. "You think you're so -nngh- smooth don't you?"

"Tweek," Christophe warned, but the blonde continued, moving to sit the opposite side of me.

"Well guess what Thomas? He -ack- chose me first, you'll only ever be second choice" Tweek stated.

Ok, so maybe I should explain, Tweek and Thomas and in a weird way me... we kind of have a history. See, about a year after I started going out with Tweek, he and Thomas became really close friends and I was happy because I got on well with him too, so he joined our friendship group and we became an inseperable gang of four - Kenny being the fourth member. This all fell apart however, when Thomas revealed that he was only getting close to Tweek in order to get close to me, which kind of all came out when we got drunk at one of Token's cursed parties - I don't know why we even bother going to them anymore, bad stuff allways happens at them.

So basically they fell out after that... and now Tweek hates his guts.

"I know -SHIT!- that the way I treated Tweek in the past was wrong. I'm really, really sorry about it -FUCK!- and I only wish he was here so I could tell him that."

"Nngh- lies!" Tweek snapped. "You're g-glad that I'm out of the picture, so you can swoop in and -nngh- steal him for yourself."

I felt like I was in some kind of mental hospital, maybe I had gone mad, nah I wouldn't be lucky enough to actually have a rational explaination for this kind of thing "I really miss him -COCK!"

"Yep th-that's all you ever think about isn't it Thomas?" Tweek questioned, glaring at the other blonde. "Or is it all you ever -gah- think with? I forget."

"Yeah, I miss him too," I replied. "The way he used to be," I added for Tweek's benefit.

"What do you think he would say to us?" Thomas questioned. "If he was -ASSHOLE!- here right now."

"I honestly don't know," I sighed. "Hopefully something nice."

"I would probably t-tell you the truth, which is that you're a -nngh- less cute, less popular version of me. Even you're illness is less adorable than mine," Tweek counted the insults using his fingers. "And I would probably finish by outing the fact that -ack- you haven't been a natural blonde since you were twelve. That's right Craig, it's all dye."

"Um, I think I'm just gonna leave," I stated, getting up from the couch.

I got as far as the door before Thomas called after me "Wait! I'll -BITCH!- come with you."

"No you -gah- won't," Tweek responded.

"Yes 'ee weell," Christophe argued and I turned to see him grasping Tweek's arm, pulling the blonde back towards him. "We must nut interfere Tweek, Craig has to make 'eez own choice.'Eet eez nut fair to mess weeth people's 'eads." Thankyou Frenchie! Oh I could have kissed him for getting me out of that situation, I didn't though because it would just be gross and judging by how jealous Tweek gets, the last thing I ever did.

"Y-yeah, I... I guess you're right... but Thomas is just gonna hu-" before Tweek could get anymore of his arguement out Christophe slammed his lips against the blonde's effectively silencing him... and that was my cue to leave.

"C-craig -SHIT!- are you sure you're ok?" Thomas asked, following me out into the cold night air.

"Yeah," I shrugged, as we began to trudge through the snow. "Why?"

Thomas shot a concerned glance at me "ASSHOLE!- You seem... distracted."

I snorted at the understatement "Trust me, you don't know the half of it."

"Do you want -FUCK!- to talk about it?" he asked.

"I can't," I sighed. "I'll be alright though, I just need time to think."

"Ok -ASS!" Thomas responded.

We walked in silence -well, silent apart from the occasional random curse from Thomas- but it wasn't awkward, it was oddly comfortable. After a while Thomas' hand found mine and our fingers intertwined as the comfortable silence continued. As much as I like Thomas -I still think he's a decent guy, I mean he did appologize- and as much as I enjoyed the comforting contact, I couldn't help but feel that there was something... missing. Also, as hard as I tried to forget, I still had the image of Tweek's hurt expression when he found out Thomas had been using him etched in my brain.

When we finally reached my doorstep I turned to face the -apparently fake- blonde "Well, thanks for walking me home." 'Oh great, I sound like a fifteen year old girl in a chick flick' I thought to myself.

"No -SHIT!- p-problem," Thomas smiled.

Before I had a chance to say anything else the other teen leaned towards me expectantly. Well, I wasn't going to back out now, I had put up with Tweek's pathetic jealous insults all night, plus I didn't want to hurt his feelings. So I also leaned towards him, slowly fluttering my eyes closed as our faces got closer and then...

"Owww! SHIT!- What the fuck?" Thomas yelled.

I blinked my eyes open in confusion, Thomas hardly ever swears willingly. When I opened my eyes I saw Thomas rubbing the back of his neck with an equally confused and shocked expression. "What happened?" I asked.

"Someone just -BITCH!- hit me with a snowball," he stated. He then turned to look out into the darkness "Who -FUCK!- threw that?"

Of course he couldn't see what I saw, so he didn't noticed Tweek stood only a few feet behind him almost rolling on the floor with laughter as he clutched his sides. "Oh man," he chuckled. "I couldn't -gah- help myself, he made it too easy!"

His partner in crime -Frenchie- was stood next to him, his unimpressed frown slowly twitching upwards until it dissolved into a smirk "Ok zo zat was kind of funny," he admitted, I glared at both of them and they took that as their cue to dissappear.

"Look Thomas," I said, grabbing the -fake- blonde's attention again. "It's getting late, I have to go, but I can hang out with you after school tomorrow if you want."

"Like a -SHIT!- date?" he questioned anxiously.

I sighed "Are you sure you want it to be a date?"

He nodded "Why -COCK!- wouldn't I?" Oh I could think of a good, twitchy, blonde reason.

"No reason," I shrugged. "Ok then, yeah, it's a date."

"Ok," Thomas beamed excitedly. "I'll -ASS!- see you tomorrow!" he called, practically skipping down the steps.

"Yeah, can't wait," I stated before entering my house and locking the door behind me. I was absolutely furious at Tweek, which he probably knew because he didn't show up for the res of the hadn't gotten away with it yet though.

If I were him, I wouldn't have bothered showing up the next morning...


	6. A day off

As soon as Tweek turned up the next morning I decided to ignore him, going about my daily routine of getting breakfast and stuff without acknowledging him "C-Craig?" Tweek questioned, shooting his boyfriend a concerned look. "Craig please," he begged as I continued to block him out, pushing straight past him to get the milk. "Craig we need to -nngh- talk," Tweek stated, grabbing my arm.

"No Tweek!" I snapped, turning to glare at him. "No we do not need to talk. Know why?" Tweek shook his head in response. "Because I'm done talking! I'm done with all of this crap!" I slammed my bowl down on the counter, not caring that the cereal had gone everywhere. "I'm not taking part in this anymore!"

I went to walk away, only to pause when I heard Tweek scoff "Typical Craig, quitting as -gah- soon as it gets just a little bit difficult."

I normally wouldn't respond to this kind of thing, but Tweek knew how to get to me and I found myself turning to face him again "It's only difficult because the person who is supposed to be helping me is sabotaging it."

"Thomas is bad n-news Craig," Tweek stated and I clenched my fists.

"Look," I huffed. "I know he hurt you, I know he used you to get to me, but he appologized and he's a good kid. He just made a stupid decision, everyone does that sometimes."

"Oh yeah?" Tweek questioned. "Well what about when he gets bored of you huh? What if a -nngh- new Craig comes along? He's just gonna do the exact same thing to you as he did to me and deep down you know that Craig!"

"People can change Tweek," I argued. "You of all people should know that!"

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU WITH HIM AND THAT'S FINAL!" Tweek bellowed, only softening his tone after seeing the looks of complete shock on both mine and Christophe's faces. "He's going to h-hurt you." I backed up a little, wondering if I was having a stroke because anything that wasn't surprised blinking had suddenly become physically impossible for me. Tears stung the back of my eyes... Tweek has never yelled at me before.

Then it struck me "Wait, you're not leaving me with him? As in you're leaving me?"

"I-I can't stay -ack- here Craig, once I've succeeded in helping you I have to leave... forever," he explained quietly.

"And you weren't gonna tell me?" I asked, clenching my fists again and walking towards him. "You were just gonna abandon me?"

Before I could reach the blonde, Frenchie stepped in front of him, spreading his huge, brown wings, glaring at me and practically snarling "You will nut 'urt 'eem, 'ee eez onlee tryeeng to 'elp you. 'Ee did nut tell you because 'ee did nut want to upset you and I suggest you theenk before you act."

I would have argued, but to be honest, the French kid actually looked quite threatening with those bad boys opened like that, mostly because it made him look like an eagle hunting for prey or something. "Whatever Christophe," I sighed, turning and exiting into the cold morning air, not bothering to check if Frenchie was surprised at the use of his real name. I felt that same sinking feeling I had when it finally struck me that Tweek wasn't coming back the first time around, only now it was ten times more powerfull because the blonde had actually confirmed it.

I don't even remember moving my feet, but before I knew it I was pounding on Kenny's front door, tears streaming down my face, my eyes burning in the icy temperature. "Alright! Alright! Jesus I was trying to get ready for schoo-" Kenny's sentence abruptly ended when he saw the state I was in. "Craig? You ok?"

I knew it was a dumb question, he knew it was a dumb question, but there's not much he could have possibly said in that situation to make it better. I flung my arms around him, nuzzling into the fur on his hood and his arms wrapped around me, his grip equally as tight "I'm losing him Kenny," I choked out against his shoulder, my chest shaking violently with sobs. "I'm losing Tweek."

"Hey," Kenny said, pulling me in even closer. "Don't ever say that dude, he needs you to hold onto his memory, it's the only thing left to keep alive." He didn't actually understand the full meaning of my words, but it was good to hear his advice all the same.

"I c-can't go to school today," I stated shakily, tears still pouring out of my eyes and soaking into the orange material of Kenny's parka. "Please don't make me go, I can't face them, I can't face seeing everyone carry on as if he never existed."

I fully expected Kenny to argue that it would be best for me to be around people and drag me there, but I was actually surprised to hear him mumble "Ok, come on, I'll get you a glass of water." He led me into his house and I took a seat on the ancient, second hand couch, I was about to say that I wasn't thirsty, but then I slowly began to notice the painfull sting in my throat, it felt like I'd been eating nails and sandpaper.

He handed me a glass of tap water and I took a few sips of it before he spoke "Better?" I nodded in response. "Ok, I'll stay with you today, but you have to let me take you somewhere."

"How do I know you're not just gonna ditch me at Tweek's parents house again?" I questoined.

"This is different," Kenny stated. "It's somewhere I've been going for years and I promise it will make you feel better."

"I am not going to a brothel with you Kenny," I argued.

Kenny frowned at me "It's not like that," he sighed. "Why do people always insist that I'm implying something rude?"

"Because most of the time you are," I pointed out.

"Yeah, but not all the time," he let out another frustrated sigh. "Come on, I'll show you."

Before I could argue his hand was locked in mine, I was outside again and he was leading me towards the cemetary "This is supposed to cheer me up?" I asked. "Kenny, I don't want to see his grave," I stated, my voice almost a whisper.

"I'm not taking you to Tweek's grave," Kenny replied. "It's someone else... an old aquaintance," and I couldn't argue any further because Kenny had plonked himself down on a patch of grass at the very back of the graveyard, just at the base of a hill, I shuffled awkwardly before deciding that it might not be a good idea to just run away now that Kenny had promised to keep me company today. I reluctantly took a seat next to him and my stomach twisted with guilt when I saw the name Phillip Pirrup engraved across the stone in gold letters.

"Pip died?" I inquired. "I never even knew."

"Don't worry about it," Kenny soothed. "I'm about the only person who did." He slung an arm around my shoulder and I rested my head against his, it's good that we're close enough friends for this not to be awkward. "I've been visiting this grave everyday since they burried him, because I know how important a memory is, no matter how vague. Memories are what keeps all of these people alive, memories are what's keeping Tweek alive Craig. Please don't forget him."

"I won't," I promised, smiling evenough there were now fresh tears sliding down my cheeks. "How did you get so smart?" I chuckled weakly, wiping the tears on my sleeve.

"Don't know," Kenny shrugged. "Just sort of happened."

I reached up and grabbed his hand, keeping his arm over my shoulder, he didn't seem to mind "Thankyou Kenny."

"It's ok," Kenny mumbled. "Your my best friend and you needed help, I wasn't gonna just let you go spiraling back into the state you were in last week." We sat there in silence for a few minutes, before he spoke again. "So what do you wanna do now?" he asked.

I let go of his hand, lying back against the grass "I wanna stay her with Pip for a while, he deserves a friend for once, especially after the crap we used to put him through."

"What? So we're just gonna lie here and stare at the sky?" Kenny asked, lying next to me.

"Yep," I answered. "C'mon Kenny, you can't tell me you've never took part in cloud watching before."

"I honestly haven't," the blonde said, my face warming up when he glanced sideways at me and icy blue met sky blue. Huh, the sun must be coming out or something I thought to myself. "I've allways been too busy rushing around and trying not to get killed."

"Well, it's easy," I stated. "You just stare at the clouds and try to find shapes."

"Nice and boring," Kenny mumbled.

I grinned, scooting closer to him slightly "Just the way I like it."

After that we just led there in a comfortable silence and we must have lost track of time because the next thing we knew the sun was casting a stunning array of pinks, yellows and oranges across the sky as it set. I must have been unaware of my movements for a few hours too, because my head was now resting against the blonde's chest and his arm was wrapped tightly around me again. "Kenny?" I asked, breaking the silence, but not showing any signs of moving.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What is it like?" I questioned. "Dying?"

"Hmmm," Kenny hummed in thought and I felt then vibrations of his chest agaist my face. "It's surprisingly peacefull, like slowly drifting to sleep. Then you're supposed to wake up somewhere else, but I just can't seem to find it. Maybe I need a satnav."

I chuckled slightly at his lame joke, wrapping my own arm around his waist "This is what I need y'know?"

"W-what?" Kenny asked and I asumed the stammer was due to the cold.

"Just clossness," I muttered in response. "Just a really close friend that I can have these moments with. No dating, no pressure to find someone, just friendship."

"Oh," Kenny sighed. "Well, I'm always here for you dude," but there was something... weird about his voice, he almost sounded... dissapointed?

"I know," I answered, brushing off the strange tone of the blonde's voice. Then I smirked "But if you tell anyone that I sobbed like a little girl, I'm gonna kick your ass." I pushed myself up into a sitting position and Kenny followed, standing up and offering a hand.

I grabbed his hand, letting him pull me up "Oh please Tucker, you're not kidding anyone with your tough ass act," Kenny smirked.

I elbowed him playfully and we both said a perfectly synchronised "Bye Pip," before walking out of the cemetary.

"I gotta say, I'm not usually used to just lying around," Kenny stated as we slowly walked through the darkening streets. "But I think I could learn to love it."

"See?" I questioned, not fazed at all when his hand slipped into mine. "Sometimes boring can be nice."

"Yeah," the blonde teen smiled. "It's nice to have a day off once in a while."

Yeah -I thought- a day off from Tweek and his stupid dating thing he has me doing... oh shit...Thomas! I totally forgot that we were supposed to be going on a date tonight "Oh crap!" I blurted as we reached my street and I saw the familiar, bleach blonde hair.

"Craig, who is that sitting on your doorstep?" Kenny asked.

"It's Thomas," I groaned. "I told him I would meet up with him after school but then..." I trailed off.

"Oh," Kenny replied as the peices clicked together in his mind.

Yeah... oh indeed.


	7. Just when things were looking better

**A/N: Thankyou so much for the reveiws on the last chapter. Crenny is my favourite pairing so it was great to see that you guys like this story. Lol, in Spanish we're watching Volver and today the teacher was asking us if we believed that people never truly die, that sometimes the spirit lives on in memories or watches over us and I was thinking "Two steps ahead of you, wrote a fic about it." **

**I'm extremely open minded when it comes to this kind of thing and I like to think that maybe my dad is still out there somewhere watching over me, so I'm glad that I'm getting chances to express my veiws on the whole thing. Though there's this one girl in my class, who doesn't get it at all, she thinks that once someone dies they're gone forever and you don't see them until you get to heaven, she's kind of closed minded and sees everything as black and white. I can't imagine me ever being like that, I think it's kind of sad to think that once you're gone, you're gone.**

**Anyways, thanks again for the reveiws and I will shut up and let you read now lol.**

**I do not own South Park.**

As Kenny and I neared the porch of my house, Thomas practically lept up from the step he was sitting on, a little too excited to see me, his eyes a little too wide with joy "Hey Craig," his voice a little too ecstatic... it was all a bit unnerving to be honest.

"Hey Thomas," I mumbled reluctantly, Kenny still holding my hand.

Thomas' gaze soon picked up on this and his smile instantly dropped, only to be replaced with worry "What's going on -SHIT!- here Craig?" he asked. "Are you -FUCK!- cheating on me with Kenny?"

I could only blink at him in confusion "Well technically we were never goin-" but I stopped as soon as I caught the look in Thomas' eyes, it was a look that said 'you better pick your answer carefully' and I have to admit he looked kind of insane, and not the good kind of insane like Tweek either, it was more of a serial killer kind of insane "No, I'm not cheating on you with Kenny," I sighed, pulling my hand out of Kenny's and immediately missing its warmth and comfort. "We're just best friends."

Thomas' eyes shifted between us a couple of times, before he finally smiled "BITCH!- Good," and I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding, glancing at Kenny, who looked... concerned. "Because you belong -ASS!- with me Craig, and now that you've finally come to your senses and seen the light you wouldn't want to go -FUCK!- throwing it away... would you?"

Once again I found myself blinking at the blonde in confusion. Who or what the hell had possessed Thomas? Because he was scaring the shit out of me. "Uh..." Kenny cut in, fear in his voice "... I'm just gonna... get going now, see you in school tomorrow Craig," and with that he walked away, ignoring my please-don't-leave-me-with-this-psycho look completely.

Motherfucker ditched me again! Some best friend! He so owed me big time for all the leaving me in awkward situations he'd been doing recently.

Once Kenny was out of sight Thomas practically lunged at me "We're finally -BITCH!- alone," he purred, leaning in to try and kiss me, but I just leaned backwards, away from him. He continued to lean into me until I felt like I was in a limbo competition and the bar had been lowered to the point where anyone who attempts it falls over. I decided enough was enough and grabbed his shoulders, forcibly moving him away from me and ducking under his still outstretched arms so that I was the one stood in front of my door. "Is something -SHIT!- wrong Craig? It's -ASSHOLE!- Kenny isn't it?" he asked, his eyes narrowing with anger.

"No, no, that's not it," I answered quickly. "I uh...it's just... I'm tired!" I blurted, forcing a yawn. "It's been a long day and I'm exhausted, so I'll see you tomorrow ok?" I asked, not giving him a chance to respond before saying "Great, can't wait, goodbye now," and sprinting into my house, slamming the door behind me and making damn well sure it's locked.

Before I even had a chance to move away from the door I felt something wrap around my neck, causing me to freeze for a few seconds before whispering "Tweek?"

"Shhhh," Tweek's voice instructed. "Your family are -nngh- in the other room," he explained quietly. "You don't want them to come out here and see you talking to yourself. We -ack- need to talk... in private," he stated, and I could tell by his tone of voice that the fight from earlier is still bothering him, Tweek never was the kind of person who could let things go and move on.

We both walked tentatively up the stairs and into my room, Tweek making sure that he was fully out of veiw before materialising in front of me, a look of guilt etched across his face. "Look, Tweek, I'm not mad at you anymore, we had a stupid fight and it's over now. We're still best friends, besides Thomas was acting really creepy earlier and I think you could be right, maybe there is something wrong with him... as well as the tourettes thing I mean."

"I followed you today," Tweek blurted.

"You followed me?" I asked.

"Yeah, oh Jesus! Please don't be mad at me Craig! I-I just... you -gah- seemed upset and I wanted to make sure you were ok. Don't hate me Craig!" he pleaded.

"It's ok Tweek," I asnwered, pulling him into a tight, comforting hug, just like when he was alive and I had to calm him down after a nightmare. "I don't hate you."

"I'm so, so -nngh- sorry," he chokes out, beautiful, glimmering tears rolling down his cheeks. Imagine the purest, cleanest cut diamonds in the world and it doesn't even come close to how dazzling an angel's tears look, they were morbidly mezmerising, and I couldn't seem to stop staring at each gleaming teardrop that escaped from Tweek's deeply upset, green eyes. "I don't want to leave, I -gah- don't want to leave you Craig, it was hard enough the first time. I thought- I thought I'd never -ack- see you again, and then all of a sudden here I am again and I thought maybe I could still visit you, but then they -ack- told me I couldn't ever see you again after this. It's not fair, I'm gonna miss you way too much."

I tightened my grip around Tweek even more pressing my lips against his forehead in more of a comforting way than romantic, and then I found myself sobbing for the second time that day "Tweek listen to me," I stated. "There will allways, allways be a part of me that still loves you, and this, this h-hurts so much, but you don't need me anymore Tweek." He grabbed my shirt as if I was trying to make him leave right then and shook his head violently against my chest, like a stubborn child refusing to let their mother leave on the first day of school, and my heart lurched, even more agony stabbing into it. I gathered some composure before lifting his chin so I could meet his eyes again, wiping his breathtakingly stunning angel tears away with my thumb.

"I don't- I can't d-do this -nngh- without you," he stuttered desperately, his fingers curling even more around the fabric of my

T-shirt and probably ruining it forever, but I don't care really, this whole thing has made me realize how unimportant material objects are compared to the people I love. "Please! D-don't make me -gah- go," he begged, his green orbs burying into my soul as liquid diamonds continued to cascade from his eyes.

"Look at how far you've come Tweek, I had never seen you act calm in my life before the day you showed up in my room and actually started bossing me around." The blonde's lips twitched up into a hint of a smile at the memory. "You're independant, you're not scared anymore, and you've smiled more times this week than you ever did when you were alive. I hate to admit it, but I think I may have been holding you back all these years Tweek, and now you've finally found someone who gives you a chance to let you stand on your own two feet. I am so, so proud of you Tweekers, never forget that. But you don't need me to protect you from the world anymore, you're strong enough to protect yourself, and as long as you never let go of those memories, of our memories, then you won't have to let go completely. I'll still be with you somehow."

"Wow," Tweek stated, wiping his tears with his sleeve. "Whoever made you realise that must be an extremely -gah- wise person."

"Yeah," I smiled, knowing that Tweek had seen all of the day's events and had a pretty good idea of who it was. "Yeah he is."

We stood there in silence for a few minutes, letting our tears die down and making no effort to move from the hug "C-Craig?" Tweek asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"It was -nngh- Kenny wasn't it?" he questioned.

"Yeah, yeah it was," I answered.

"He loves you y'know?" Tweek blurted, causing me to freeze completely, wondering if I had just imagined that or not. The way he said that sentence, without any interruptions or uncertainty, made it sound like he had absolutely no doubts in what he was saying.

I pulled away slightly "What?" I asked.

"Kenny is in love with you," he repeated, this sentence sounding even more clear than the last.

Suddenly it all clicked into place, the blushing, the fact that being close to him was so easy and comfortable, the fact that when I was with him my life didn't feel so empty, the look on his face when he saw Thomas sat at my doorstep, the dissapointment in his voice when I said I needed friendship and nothing else, the way he looks at me and the way I look at him. Kenny McCormick is in love with me. "Craig?" And I think... "C-Craig?" No I know... "Gah- Craig?" That I love him right back. "OH JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! I BROKE CRAIG!"

"You didn't break me Tweek," I reassure him. "I just... I had no idea."

"Of course you -ack- didn't," Tweek chuckled. "You're an idiot!" He stood there for a second, just staring at me before saying "Soooo...?"

"So what?" I questioned.

"Are you gonna tell him?" Tweek asked excitedly, the whole conversation switching from being a comforting goodbye to gossip at a girl's slumber party. "That you -nngh- love him too?"

"Yeah," I said, my stomach doing flips with the realisation. "I am, at school tomorrow."

"FINALLY!" Tweek sighed in relief punching a number into some sort of weird, silver cell phone and waiting for whoever he was calling to pick up. "Hey C-Chris," he greeted... of course, it had to be Frenchie. "Guess what?... He's going to tell Kenny!" after that I heard a cheer on the other side of the phone as Tweek held it in my face teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I smirked, but on the inside, I felt like cheering too.

...

I practically skipped around the house the next day, feeling more faggy than I did the day I first kissed a guy, it kind of scared my family, who were only used to seeing me bored or... bored. I didn't really care though because I was feeling soooo happy, and nothing could stop it, nothing was going to ruin my- "Oh," was all I could say when I opened the door to leave and Thomas was stood right there, almost as if he hadn't even left last night, but that's impossible right? He couldn't have waited outside my house all night for me to... ugh I don't even want to consider it because that shit is creepy right there.

"Hi -SHIT!- Craig," he greets, linking his arm through mine. "I thought we could -FUCK!- walk to school together."

Holy crap I'm being stalked "Uh, that's ok, I was gonna take the bus anyway sooo..."

"Ok," Thomas grinned. "Then we can take the bus together, I don't -ASS!- mind, as long as I'm with you."

"Ok stop!" I snapped, unable to stand his stalkerish behaviour any longer. "I don't want to travel to school with you! I don't want to go out with you! And quite frankly this decade long obsession you've had with me needs to stop now because it's creepy as fuck and you're acting like a psycho!"

"Is there someone -BITCH!- else?" he asked. "Is that why you're breaking up with me?"

"I WASN'T EVEN GOING OUT WITH YOU TO BEGIN WITH!" I yelled, taking a minute to calm down before continuing. "It was one date! and I didn't even show up for it!" I groaned frustratedly, what did I have to do to get him to fucking understand? I used honesty as a last resort "And yeah there is someone else, someone I should have realised was there from the beginning. I'm going to go tell him something I should have told him ages ago and you'd better just leave me alone and stop stepping on everyone's hearts to try and get to me because quite frankly I don't want you Thomas and I never have... Tweek was right about you all along."

I walk away, leaving him stunned and confused, nothing can stop me now, nothing could possibly ruin my- "If it's -ASSHOLE!- Kenny, you're not gonna find him," Thomas stated, instantly causing me to hault in my tracks, a horrible, terrifying sinking feeling raking it's way through my body. "Not at school... not anywhere," he added in a slightly darker tone. "Only I know where he is."

Why do I get the feeling I underestimated Thomas' level of craziness?


	8. Maybe I should have listened to Tweek

"Where is he Thomas?" I practically growled, swiveling on the spot and marching towards him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "What have you done to Kenny? Answer me!" I demand, never feeling so determined in my life.

"Do you know -SHIT!- how many people I've been rejected by in my life?" Thomas asked, ignoring my questions completely. "Even my own father didn't want me, I wasn't about to let you join that list." He still wasn't making any sense or answering any of my questions. "I wasn't about to -FUCK!- let anyone get in my way I didn't let that fucking spaz get in between us and I'm certainly not gonna let some white trash clutz do it either!"

My heart jolted "Tweek? What did you do to Tweek?" I questioned.

A hate filled, poisonous smirk crossed his lips "Oh please -ASS!- Craig!" he scoffed. "Killed by a -BITCH!- gang on his way home from your house? FUCK!- even I know that's the excuse the police in this town use when they can't find the body!"

I instantly loosened my grip on the boy, but kept my furious gaze on him "What. Did. You. Do. To. Tweek?" I asked, slowly and clearly so that he might actually give me a direct answer this time.

"He met the same fate that Kenny is now heading for, -SHIT!- the same fate that you're about to meet," he stated coldly. "If I can't have you then no one can."

"Wha-" but my sentence was cut short when something sharp slamed into my head and everything faded to black...

* * *

"Nngh- Craig?" I heared, followed by the feeling of a hand on my shoulder. Holy fucking shit it was cold! The only thing I could process as my eyelids fluttered open was cold, I felt frozen to the core as I slowly pushed myself into a sitting position. A stab of pain blazed through my forehead in perfect contrast to the icy sting I was feeling through the rest of my body, causing me to cry out as my hands few up to hold my head and I shut my eyes tightly. "C-Craig we -gah- have to get you out of here now!" Tweek's voice broke through the misty haze in my mind and my eyes snapped open again to see him sat in front of me, a look of sheer panic etched across his face.

"What's going on Tweek? Where am I?" I questioned folding my arms tightly across my chest as a violent shiver pulsed through my body, memories flooding back to me.

"We're in a giant industrial freezer," a weak, faint voice answered and I turned to see... Kenny.

He was sat back against the wall, desperately trying to keep his eyes open as the cold began to consume him "Wait, you're not supposed to know about Twee-"

He let out a pathetic laugh/cough "I've known about Tweek since the begging Craig," he stated, his voice barely above a whisper "I've died, like, what? just under a thousand times by now?... I know enough about death to know when there's someone hanging around, who shouldn't be."

"Actually, T-T-Tweek was s-sent here to help me, he's a g-guardian angel," I explain, stumbling over my words as the cold starts to take more of an effect on my body. "It's a long story and it would probably be better if I saved it for a time when I wasn't at risk of dying from h-hypothermia. Where the f-fuck did Thomas find a walk in freezer anyway?"

"Do you -ASSHOLE- like it?" Thomas' voice purred and we shifted our gaze to the open door where he was stood. "It's about the only advantage to -SHIT!- living in a shack of an apartment above an abandoned restaurant," he explained.

"Why?" I croaked. "Why m-me? W-why kenny? And m-most importantly why T-Tweek?"

He slowly walked towards me, the smirk from earlier making a return as he crouched down and grabbed my chin "Because -ASS!- you're woth it sweetie." I wanted to puch him with every inch of my being, I wanted to punch him and get Kenny out of there while I still could, but Thomas had timed this perfectly, my reactions were way too slow, by the time I'd lifted my arm he was already at the door shouting "Say hi to Tweek for me," over his shoulder.

"HE killed me?" Tweek exclaimed.

"Tweek, y-you don't remember how you died?" I inquired.

"Oh y-yeah," Kenny answered for Tweek. "S-sometimes people forget how they d-died." Thanks, but I think I know that now Kenny I thought.

"Yeah, he k-killed you Tweek... b-because he's obsessed with me and he w-wanted to remove all of the obstacles, b-but I told him to leave m-me the hell alone and now h-here we are," I clarified. "I'm gonna d-die in here aren't I?" I asked, feeling my eyes start to well up, it was all going so well and then... this.

"C'mere Craig," Kenny instructed and I mustered up every ounce of strength I had left to pull myself across to him. He unzipped his hoodie, grabbing my arms and pulling me up against his chest before zipping me into his hoodie with him, I clutched the fabric of his T-shirt desperately... he was way too cold... his heart was beating way too slow... and that's what pushed me to look up, meeting his amazing, dazzling blue eyes.

"How come you're still alive?" I asked. "You've been in here since last night."

He shrugged, wrapping his arms around me "I guess all that dying has given me a mega emune system," he mused. "It won't be long now though, I can feel my heart slowing down already."

"I was going to tell you that I..." I paused to fight back some tears "...I love you. I w-was going to tell you at school... is it t-too late for me to say it now? Because I know for a fact that it's still one hundred percent t-true," I let out a loud sob, tears burning my cheeks painfully. "I l-love you Kenny."

There was a slight pause while he took all of that information before he lifted my chin, leaning forwards and meeting my lips in a slow, gentle and possibly last ever kiss. When we break away he whispers "I love you too Craig." We tightened our grip on eachother even more and I soon found that there were tears streaming down his cheeks too. His tears didn't shine in the light or look like diamonds, but there was something about the way they merged with mine as our foreheads pressed together that was downright heartbreaking, breathtaking and far more beautiful than angel tears could ever be.

"I don't want to l-leave you" I sobbed. "I don't want you to have to go through what I went throught with Tweek, I can't do that to you Kenny...but I can't come back."

"We're not even gonna think about that right now ok? because I have a plan," he stated weakly, clinging on to his last traces of life so he could tell me. "And if it doesn't work out I will do everything I can to make damn well sure I stay dead next time, we are not getting seperated...but you have to trust me, ok?" I nodded. "Good," he turned away from me to address the rest of the room, only being able to sense Tweek, not see and hear him like I could. "Tweek, I know you can hear me," he stated. "I want you to find Thomas, kick his ass, and bring him down here outside the freezer door."

"With -nngh- pleasure," the blonde answered, clenching his fists and letting a look of sheer determination cross his face before vanishing into thin air.

"He's gone," I pointed out.

"Ok," Kenny nodded. "Now here's what I want you to do... you have to stay alive," he instructed, unzipping his hoodie again in order to remove it and fasten it around me instead. "I am going to die in a few minutes, and you have to promise me that you will fight until I rematerialise so I can open the door. No matter how easy it seems to just let go you must not do it ok, you have to live."

"I will," I nodded shakily before Kenny placed a quick, reassuring kiss on my lips and slowly led back down, his breaths becoming less and less frequent without his hoodie providing at least a little bit more heat, until, finally, he took one last shuddering breath.

I brought my knees up to my chest, inhaling the scent of Kenny as I forced my eyes to look everywhere but at his old body "H-he'll be back soon," I mumbled to myself, wrapping my arms around my knees and forcing myself to stay awake. Sleep loomed over me like a sinister presence threatening to transport me into a world of darkness. My eyes fluttered dangerously as I tried to keep them forced open.

Soon my whole body felt numb and it became achingly difficult to breath, my lungs burning everytime I breathed in, but I kept pushing onwards. The only thing that kept me going was thinking about my familly and my new friends -eventhough I would never admit to Stan and Kyle that I thought of them as friends now- and Kenny, but most importantly Tweek. It was in that moment that I realised just how much Tweek had done for me.

Without Tweek I wouldn't have even considered saying yes to Kyle that first day and he and Stan would still hate my guts. Without Tweek I would never have realised that Kenny was there, right beside me all along. Without Tweek I would probably be in a very dark pit of depression and anorexia.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad dying, I wouldn't be completely lonely, Tweek would be there, he wouldn't be leaving me.

And with that thought the darkness grabbed the upper hand, slowly taking over the edge of my vision "Huh, Kenny was right, dying is peacefull", I stated, not even fazed by the fact that no words were coming out of my mouth, that I no longer even had control of my mouth.

After that I vaguely remember a loud clanging noise and panicked voices. Then a pair of arms slipped under me, my head spinning wildly as the ground dissappeared from beneath me.

Then... nothing.

No sound, no light... nothing.

Just darkness.

* * *

**I'm gonna be extremely cruel now and say: TO BE CONTINUED...**

**

* * *

****A/N: See, in my opinion the fact that Thomas' father left -and I'm guessing as he grows up a lot more people would get sick of his condition and do the same- would justify him going kind of crazy when it comes to someone he likes not liking him back or liking other people. If you don't agree that's fine, but I just think it's a good enough reason. Plus it is South Park, things escalate to an etreme level all the time lol.**

**I do not own South Park.**


	9. A Difficult Decision

I had no idea where I was, but everywhere I turned it was pitch black. "What the fuck?" I asked no one in particular, jumping slightly when my voice echoed around me. "What's going on here?" I questioned, still getting no answer, and I probably never would. So I decided to walk around for a while, thinking that maybe I would find something. It was extremely weird, no light, no sound, no breeze... just nothing. I never would have though there could just be nothing before, I mean, it's impossible... right?

After walking for what I'm guessing was about an hour I began to get agitated "I can't belive Kenny lied to me," I groaned. "That asshole told me you wake up somewhere else when you die, so why the hell am I not waking up somewhere else?" I continued to walk a little more, before giving up and sitting down, crossing my arms across my chest and letting out an annoyed huff. "I wonder how Tweek did this?" I mused. "There's gotta be a door or something around here."

"You're not -nngh- gonna find anything," a familiar voice says and I look up to see Tweek, sat at a desk, slightly illuminated by a desk lamp as he glanced down at some sheets of paper boredly.

"Tweek?" I asked. "First of all what the hell is going on here? And secondly why do you continue to surprise me?"

"Well, if you would -ack- like to take a seat, I'll explain," Tweek replied, guesturing towards a chair that had just materialised out of nowhere. I climbed onto the chair and shot him a weird look, but he ignored it "The first thing I have to explain is that I'm here because -gah- this is part of my job as a guardian angel. Secondly... I'm a -nngh- guardian angel what do you expect?"

"Yeah, yeah, angel and stuff got it," I dismissed. "But that doesn't explain what's going on here? How do I get to that other place Kenny told me about?"

"Uhh..." Tweek blinked in confusion "... you -gah- die?"

Then it was my turn to blink confusedly "Wait... I'm NOT dead?"

"No dumbass," Tweek replied. "You're I'm a -nngh- coma."

"What?" I exclaimed. "How long have I been in a coma Tweek?"

"Hmmm, let's see..." Tweek said, glancing at each piece of paper.

"What are they?" I inquired.

"Oh, just a few -ack- information sheets from your files," he answered as if it was the most normal thing ever.

"They have files on me?" I asked in shock, that's... creepy.

"Yeah -gah- sure, they have files on everyone, mainly to decided whether you become an angel and work for god... or become a demon and work for... you know who," he states, pointing down.

"Voldemort?" I tease, tilting my head in feigning confusion.

"You know what I -nngh- mean," Tweek glared, causing me to grin in response. "I'm not aloud to say... his... name." Then he found the information he was looking for "Ahh, here -ack- it is," he pointed at the page. "You've officially been in a c-coma for two weeks and three days."

"What?" I asked in shock. "But I've only been here for like... an hour."

"Well, that's how -gah- it is in the world of the living. Time passes like that," he snaps a finger for effect. "It's unfair, -nngh- how short life really is."

"So ... what happens now?" I asked.

"Well now -ack- you have a choice," Tweek sighed.

"What kind of choice?" I questioned, wondering why Tweek sounded like he already thought I was gonna make the wrong one.

The blonde locked eyes with me, his emerald orbs filled with seriousness "You can either -nngh- pass on to the next world... d-die... and become what I am, or you can go back to the real world, -gah- wake up in hospital with no memory of this conversation whatsoever... and live to die some other time."

"Wow," I replied, unable to even think at first. "That's a tough decision."

If I chose to die I would never have to let Tweek go, I would never have to feel that emptiness I felt when he first died. Then I could see Kenny again when he died. Sure I would have to help people... that would be a pain in the ass, but I would avoid a lot of heart ache. On the other hand, friends is all I will ever be with Tweek from now on, we could never go back to how we were. It just wouldn't be the same... especially after how it felt when Kenny told me he loved me, even if we were freezing to death it was still the single, most relieving and happy moment of my otherwise pathetic life. Then again, what if it hurts? What if him leaving re-opens the hole in my heart that had only just been healed?

"No it's -nngh- not," Tweek shook his head. "You just have to make the -gah- right decision, and I'm not allowed to tell you w-what it is because as an angel I'm not allowed to interfere in the -nngh- choices of the person I'm asking..." he paused, before guesturing to the right of him as French boy walked out of the shadows. "...which is why -ack- Christophe is here."

"Christina, I was wondering where you'd gotten to" I smirked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Go on, enlighten me."

Christina frowned at my new name for him, before brushing it off and continuing "You 'ave to choose life," he instructed. "I know life eez 'ard and compleecated and death would be ten times eeziare, trust me, I 'ave been zare. But theenk about eet, theenk about the leetle moments where everytheeng feels like eet eez worth eet. You weell not evare 'ave time for just lying around weeth your favoureet person and watcheeng clouds eef you choose thees. I'm ok with eet, I 'ave Tweek, but you weel nut 'ave zat unless you choose to leev" the blonde gazed at his French boyfriend with a look of absolute awe and devotion and I wanted something like that more than anything.

Which is when my mind went back to that day at the cemetary and I realised... I do have that. Being close to Kenny had felt so normal, so right, and for once I felt calm and safe and like I was exactly where I should be. That's when I know what I'm going to choose "Thankyou Christophe," I say, inwardly smirking at the look of surprise on his face. "I've made my decision..."

I smiled when my eyelids fluttered open, the light stung my eyes, the tubes and wires surrounding me were completely usettling and I ached all over from where my muscles and joints had been frozen, but I didn't care the sight of the blonde sleeping in the chair next to my bed made all of it seem unimportant. I slowly lifed my arm, cringing when I saw the tube in my wrist and shakily pulling the breathing mask off my face, taking in a slow, well needed breath.

Kenny stirred in his sleep before stretching and opening his brilliant, blue eyes, doing a double take when he saw me "Hey you," I greeted weakly.

Before I knew what was happening Kenny was out of his chair and hugging me tightly, tears streaming down his cheeks "I thought you weren't gonna make it," he mumbled. "You weren't breathing... I was so scared... if I had been quicker I could have s-"

"Hey," I cut him off. "I'm alive, so don't beat yourself up, it was Thomas' fault not yours. I should have listened when Tweek told me he was bad news."

"Well we don't have to worry about him anymore," Kenny stated. "He'll be in the South Park mental hospital for the rest of his life."

"How long have I been here?" I asked, breaking away from the hug to stare into his ocean blue eyes.

"Two weeks, three days and ten hours," Kenny recited, as if he had been counting the seconds.

"Sorry I kept you waiting so long," I chuckled, leaning towards him and placing a quick kiss on his perfect lips. "I love you," I sighed.

"Love you too," Kenny replied. "But if you tell anyone that I sobbed like a little girl, I'm gonna kick your ass," he smirked, repeating my words from the day we visited Pip's grave.

"Oh please McCormick, you're not kidding anyone with your tough ass act," I grinned, copying his words right back. "Where are my parents?"

"They had to go home for Ruby, actually they told me to phone them if you woke up," he explained. "So if you don't mind I'm gonna go make a phone call," he stated, slipping out of the room.

The next thing I know Tweek and Christina have poofed up at the end of my hospital bed out of nowhere again, causing me to jump out of my skin "Jesus Tweek!" I laughed. "Don't do that to me."

Then I noticed that Tweek now had wings, and they weren't like Frenchies at all. They were pure, white, feathered wings tthat ended just above his knees, the kind of wings you would expect an angel to have, except the feathers were kind of ruffled and all over the shop... like his hair. "Wow, cool Tweek you got your wings."

The blonde nodded, but I couldn't help noticing the sad look on his face, or the fact that his big green eyes were welling up with tears.

And that's when it hit me...

This was goodbye.

**A/N: To be continued...**

**Yeah, don't worry, that's not the end.**


	10. Absolutely perfect

"Tweek," I choked out, tears threatening to escape from my eyes for about the hundreth time that week. I wished more than anything that I wasn't stuck in a stupid hospital bed, so that I could grab him and beg him not to go yet "I don't want you to go yet, I didn't think it would be this soon, I-"

"C-Craig," Tweek interrupted. "It's -nngh- ok, I promise you won't feel lonely again," he walked from the foot of the bed to my side and pulled me into a tight hug. "You haven't seen the -ack- last of me yet Tucker," he whispered into my ear before planting a small, comforting kiss on my forehead. "S-so don't go showing yourself up by -ack- crying like the big girl you are," he smirked. I smiled faintly, using most of my energy to flip him off as he stood up "S-see," Tweek smirked. "Now there's the Craig we all know and love," he stated, causing Frenchie to snort.

"Thankyou Tweek," I whispered. "For everything."

"Don't m-mention it," Tweek replied. "It was fun watching you -gah- make idiotic mistakes."

I flipped him off again before turning to look at Tweek's bitch "Hey Christina, you'd better take care of him, or I'll kick your ass," I warned.

"Zat eez unlikely, even when you are nut een an 'ospital bed. I would steel ween," he smirked. "I may be a French asshole, but I can steel keek some butt."

I chuckled "You're alright... Christophe."

He smiled "And you are nut such an asshole after all Craig," he stated, copying Kyle's words from our epic fail of a date.

"Hang on a sec," I said. "Exactly how many times were you two watching me when you were invisible?"

"All zee time," Chris shrugged, like it was a completely normal thing.

I looked at Tweek for comfirmation "Well what did you expect us to -nngh- do?" he shrugged. "We were bored."

"Ok," I responded. "I'm gonna pretend that I didn't just hear two dead guys admit to stalking me." I paused, bracing myself for what I would have to say next "I guess... this is... goodb-"

"N-no," Tweek cut me off. "Not goodbye -gah- we will see eachother again, just maybe not anytime soon."

"Ok then, I guess I'll see you later," I rephrased.

Tweek nodded "See you later," he repeated, before giving me one last hug and dissapearing in my arms, leaving me completely alone for the first time in a long while. I instantly felt a sinking feeling in my stomach again, the painc of being alone taking over me as it got harder and harder to breathe. I though it would be easier this time, but it hurt just as much if not more. My chest rose and fell in erratic movements as I tried desperately to regain control of my breathing. I shut my eyes tightly when I felt the tears stinging at them. Tweek really was gone this time.

I continued to panic, my fear of loneliness ecalating, until I froze completely when I felt hands wrap around my wrists "Hey! Hey! Craig! Calm down! It's ok! It's ok! Breathe!" I felt multiple, comforting kisses caress my forehead as I took deep breaths, trying to slow down my breathing, but it didn't work. I was absolutely terrified at the odd sensation, wondering if I was going to suffocate or something. "I know this sounds weird, but you need to concentrate on breathing out," the voice explained. "You're taking in oxygen that you don't need, you have to breathe out, slowly, through your nose," I complied, taking deep breaths out, which surprisingly worked. "It's ok...you're not alone... I'm here," the voice reassured as I slowly began to calm down.

My eyes slowly fluttered open as my breathing returned to normal to reveal an extremely worried looking Kenny hovering over me, my whole body shook violently, before I grabbed him in a crushingly tight hug, just needing something to prove that I really wasn't alone. Oddly enough, as soon as Kenny wrapped his arms around me -well, as much as he could in the awkward position we were in due to wires and stuff- that lonely feeling faded considerably. I shook with tears as I refused to let go "He... he's... I... couldn't... breathe," I stammered.

"Hey, it's ok," he soothed, moving into a more comfortable positionby lying beside me and placing arm raround my waist. "It was just a panic attack," he explained, pushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes. "I used to get them a lot, it feels like you're gonna have a heart attack or something, but you're not. You're completely safe, I promise." I clutched the front of his parka, rolling onto my side slightly so I could rest my head against Kenny's chest. I listened in on his heart beat, the steady, rythmic sound causing the rest of that empty, lonely feeling to completely vanish. "He's gone isn't he?" the blonde inquired. I couldn't bring myself to answer in words, so I simply nodded against the soft, warm material of his parka.

He didn't say anything in reply, there was nothing he could say really, he simply held me closer, running his fingers through my hair comfortingly as I continued to listen to his heart. That was all I really ever needed, someone who could comfort me without saying a single word, and it made me soooo happy to know that I finally had it. "Hey Kenny?" I mumbled as sleep began to descend.

"Yeah?" he replied, still stroking my hair.

"Where's my hat?" I asked.

The blonde chuckled, before sighing "I'm afraid your hat kind of got frozen," he stated. "I tried to thaw it out, but the material is all stretched and out of shape."

"It's ok," I yawned. "I have another one at home, I was just wondering is all."

"You have two of the same hat?" Kenny asked. I nodded in response, deciding not to admit that I actually had about four of the same hats just in case, along with my peruvian flute band one, which I couldn't bring myself to throw out. "You're a weird kid Tucker, you know that?" he asked.

"Uh huh," I muttered drowsily. "You too."

Then I slowly drifted asleep to the sound of his laughter.

* * *

I remember the first time I saw Tweek... saw him again I mean. It was October, about three months after the whole incident had happened and I was waiting by the school gates for Kenny. I flipped off a few stray leaves as the wind carried them straight into my face, South Park has always had lousy weather, but at this time of year it was even more crappy. I guess I could thank it for the fact that it caused a lot more hugging and snuggling under blankets with Kenny -as gay as that sounded- and it would be kind of beautiful with all of the multi coloured leaves flying around... if there wasn't a risk of them flying into your mouth everytime you tried to speak.

"Hey Craig," Kyle and Stan chorused in perfect syncronisation -they had started doing that recently, along with finishing each others sentences, but as cute as the girls found it I had to admit it kind of freaked me out- waving at me as they made their way out throught the gates.

"Hey assholes," I replied teasingly.

"Stop being such a dick Craig," Stan smirked.

"Why? I thought you guys liked dicks," I retorted.

"Woah," Kyle grinned. "Where did that come from?"

"I dunno," I shrugged. "I think Kenny's rubbing off on me," I stated.

"Craig!" Kenny exclaimed, appearing from behind Stan and Kyle. "Don't brag about our after school activities in front of Kyle and Stan..." he scolded with a sly grin, slipping his hand into mine "...that's my job."

I elbowed him playfully, my cheeks burning a little, but hopefully I could pass it off as the cold's doing rather than embarassment and the others laughed "Come on Craig," Stan chuckled. "You left that one open."

Kenny's eyebrows raised at the comment, but before he could say anything else that we would want to unhear -if only that were possible- Kyle spoke up "Well we gotta get going."

"Yeah," Stan quickly agreed as they made a swift exit. "See you guys tomorrow!" he called over his shoulder.

"Yeah see ya!" Kenny shouted, before turning back to me. I wrapped my arms around him as he reached up to play with the strings on my hat. We both closed our eyes, reveling in the warmth of the embrace and breathing eachother in, a content smile grew across my features and I didn't need to look to know that he was smiling too. He sighed as we opened our eyes again, his striking blue eyes piercing my icy ones with a look of concern "How have you been feeling today?" he asked.

This is what I like about Kenny, when our friends are around we can act like a couple of immature douches, but as soon as we're alone together he's considerate and caring towards me. "I'm surprisingly feeling ok today," I smiled. "I haven't felt lonely at all."

"Good," Kenny smiled, leaning in and gently pressing his lips against mine. I had been waiting for this moment all day because even after all of the kisses we'd already shared -and trust me, there was a lot of them- kissing Kenny always felt new and exciting to me. My heart still raced and I still got butterflies every single time, no matter how long the kiss lasted.

However this one ended before I would have liked it to as we both abruptly pulled apart when we heard a female voice shout "Tweek, just leave me alone!" and sure enough we turned to see Wendy Testaburger flouncing towards the gates throught the now desserted school yard, but only I could see the twitchy blonde following her. "I don't want to go out with Eric Cartman! That fat, sexist asshole got me in detention!... AGAIN!"

"But... but -nngh- don't you see it?" the blonde asked, hovering to keep up with the furious girl. "All of that arguing he does is just his way of -ack- flirting."

Before Wendy could reply we heard a yell of "Leave me the fuck alone you French asshole!" from a clearly irritated Cartman as he made his way out through the side entrance. "I wouldn't go out with that hippie bitch if you paid me!"

"Now leesten douchebag!" Christophe snapped as he easilly kept in pace with Cartman's sorry excuse for a power walk -power waddle more like-, he was obviously trying a different approach to Tweek. "I 'ave a job to do 'ere, I can nut waste all of my time trying to get your tinee leetle brain to se sense. Eizer you ask 'er out or I keek your beeg, fat ass!"

Neither teen realise what was going on until they both met in the middle, directly in front of me and Kenny. Cartman shuffled awkwardly "Hey Wendy... you dumb ho," he mumbled sheepishly.

"Hey Eric... sexist asshole," she replied.

An awkward silence followed, before I sighed, deciding to - as much as I hate to admit it - do the right thing "Hey guys?" I cut in, causing their attention to switch to me. "I would listen to them if I were you," I stated, lacing my hand with Kenny's as I glanced at him and smiled. "Trust me, they know what they're doing."

They both looked at us for a few seconds, with a slightly jealous gaze, before Cartman -who was probably the loneliest of the two- sighed in defeat "Hey, do you wanna go out some time... Ho?"

"Yeah, I would like that... Fatass," Wendy replied, forcing back a smile as she tried to keep up the act of mutual hate.

As they began swapping numbers I mumbled to Kenny "Maybe we should leave them to it."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I don't wanna be around when they start making out."

As we began to walk away I looked over my shoulder at the blonde "See you later Tweekers," I waved.

"See you -gah- later Craig," Tweek responded with an identical wave.

* * *

That was a few years ago now, and since then I've been seeing Tweek and Christophe on an almost weekly basis, they visit me and Kenny when they're not working. Somehow, as if by some sort of miricale -note that all of this is sarcasm- Tweek and Christophe's "projects" have all been people from this town, so they haven't been too far away.

We also receive regular visits from Stan and Kyle, eventhough we see them every day at work anyway. Turns out the four of us had grown more attached to this town than we thought because we were the only ones who couldn't leave it behind, Kyle and I work as journalists for the local newspaper -I know, I was surprised when I found out South Park had a paper too, but the pay is good so I'm not bothered if no one reads it- and Stan and Kenny both have jobs at the elementary school - as it turns out, they except anyone who's actually foolish enought to apply there, which explains a lot. All in all I'm glad we didn't go to college, this place has too many memories for me to just up and leave.

Thomas is now in South Park's mental hospital, in the room next to supernanny, he'll probably never be free again. I personally feel kind of sorry for the kid, it's not completely his fault that he ended up this way. Everytime I mention this Kenny tells me that I'm crazy for even thinking that I could justify his actions, I personally think he's still kind of bothered by the fact that I almost died.

Oh, and not that anyone cares -because I don't-, but Cartman and Wendy are still together, they both went to the same college. Also Kenny told me that Cartman was planning to propose to her when everyone comes back here to visit for Christmas.

"Hows my struggling writer doing?" Kenny asks as he enters the room with acup of coffee in hand and stands behind me, watching the screen over my shoulder. "Have you finished writing our 'fictional' story yet?" he asked, using airquotes for emphasis. Of course I was writing our entirely unusual tale under the guise of a fictional novel, we would probably both end up in the mental hospital with Thomas if I tried to say otherwise.

"Almost," I reply. He places his mug on the desk and kneels down, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. I smile, nuzzling against him slightly as I continue to write.

As for me and Kenny... we're still together, we moved in together a couple of weeks ago and I've never been happier. I guess Tweek will never truly leave me, he'll always be there... "Hey, that's not a bad idea," I mumble as my fingers frantically tap the computer keys.

"What's not a bad idea?" Kenny questions, placing a tender kiss on my cheek.

"You know how we spent all night trying to come up with a title for this?" I ask.

"Yeah?" he responds.

"Well I think I just found the perfect title," I state.

"What is it?" Kenny asks. "I'll tell you if it's good or not."

"Always There," I suggest, biting my lower lip anxiously as I wait for a reply.

Kenny's hold on me tightens "You're right," he whispers into my ear. "That is absolutely perfect." I turn to face him and we share a warm smile, before I close the gap between us, my eyes fluttering shut as my lips meet his in a loving kiss.

I can think of a lot of things that are absolutely perfect in my life right now...

* * *

**A/N: At first I thought the whole 'It's actually Craig telling their story' thing was really clever, but now I don't feel too sure about it. I might go back and change it at some point. To me it just seems a bit "Then I woke up and it was all a dream"-ish. What do you think? **

**Anyways, that was the final chapter : ( , I'm actually really sad that is all over. Oh well, there will be more Crenny fics in future, I definitely love this pairing now.**

**Also thankyou so much for all the reveiws, I'm still shocked when I hear that someone likes something I wrote because sometimes I really don't think I'm that good at this. So thankyou.**


End file.
